A Kiss in Paradise
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: One touch. Perhaps a taste. Whichever that radiant creature would allow. But he had to have one of them. He had to have…him. "Please." Tsugaru spread his hands apart in a gesture of peace. "I'm not going to hurt you." Quiet, his voice even more gentle than normal, the blond took a step forward, naked foot exploring the cool stones of the pool. (AU: Atlantis with Psyche and Tsugaru)


**Yup. I started this forever ago, and I've been working on and off on it ever since. Finally, I just had to crack down and get shit done, so hopefully my efforts were worth it! Because this…well, this is my first fic involving Psyche and Tsugaru, and it's so not canon….like, at all. This is AU. Definitely AU. And when I say AU….I mean really, hardcorely AU, since it's mythically based….in Atlantis.**

**Intrigued yet? ;D**

**Trust me, the fic will make all things clear. So get to reading, and remember to comment/review when you're done!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara. Duh. And Atlantis belongs to everybody, so I own the rights to the one mentioned here. Mkay? Good. Everyone's happy._  
-

Perfume laced the air with the luxuriant smells of blossoms and fruit, a tang of salt just barely evident as a breeze rifled through the trees and their dripping leaves, showering droplets on the man below. He was uncaring, even when they stained his silk robes with miniscule wet patches, several more drops trickling down his arms and making the gems of his armbands and bracelets twinkle. It was a beautiful sight, and he smiled in a quiet fashion, shaking water from his light golden hair and continuing on through the dense forest, determined to reach his destination. Nothing would deter him.

To the various creatures watching from the grass and trees, his journey was an intriguing one. Watching him move….it was like a vision of lust incarnate, come to grace their forest with his seductions. The man radiated a primal air, though he possessed a calm sensuality as well. And his aura was just as entrancing as his looks. He was tall, with skin the shade of melted butter, and eyes that held every color blue imaginable. But none was individual. They melded together, much like the waves of the ocean that crashed around the island he called home, and the rich waters of the canals that his people traveled day after day. No normal human possessed such eyes, or ever would. Such vivid hues were the mark of royalty….Atlantean royalty.

This man, called Tsugaru by his people, was a Prince of Atlantis, and one of three twins born to the late king and queen.

He shared many physical traits in common with his brothers; eyes, skin. The deep timber to their voices. Even their stature was the same, with a height that made them tower over their people, and firm, roping muscles, as well formed as any warrior. Only their eyes offered clue to their differing natures. Shizuo, the eldest, had orbs that burned like the sun, a fine match for his hot temper, while the youngest, Delic, had irises that rivaled the pink hued incense burning deep in the harems, so often paid visit by the handsome prince. Tsugaru wasn't like his brothers though. His eyes were neither fiery or carnal, much as he himself wasn't a man to shout and break anything within reach, or kiss any poor creature senseless that crossed his path. He was…..calm, like the streams flowing so peacefully through the forests. He didn't have the pressures of running a kingdom weighing down his shoulders, like Shizuo, but he wasn't so without responsibility like Delic that he went from harem to harem, chasing after any pretty thing that caught his eye.

Perhaps that was what so intrigued his people, and drew such lustful stares, Tsugaru didn't know, nor did he care. He honestly enjoyed being by himself. The solidarity was peaceful, much like the sound of twigs snapping underfoot as he walked between the trees, leaves brushing his arms and neck. His Atlantean blood sang each time he wandered on his own, and the music grew even more potent as Tsugaru grew closer and closer to his destination. The one place he could be by himself. Enjoy the sounds of nature, breathe in its beauty.

Pushing back a branch laden with colorful orange fruits, he smiled as the sound of flowing water brushed his ears. His special spot. A grove not much smaller than his bedroom back at the palace, surrounded by emerald trees, beautiful flowers colored every hue of the rainbow, and stones polished to a pearly sheen by the lapping waves. At its center was a pool of water, its shore a rocky outstretch of stones that glistened with varying shades of grey, silver and gold. The far end of the pool was nothing but a rippling curtain of blue; a waterfall, splashing fresh, sweetly scented water down vine coated walls, giving the whole surrounding a cool reprieve from the forest's otherwise murky atmosphere. Cool, honeysuckle air, silky shores, whispering leaves.

Ah. How Tsugaru loved it here. He could be himself, with no fear of having lustful stares imagine him without his clothes, or pompous nobles question his pacifist ideals. That he was questioned at all was an unfortunate result of his nature, and one he was quite uncomfortable with. While beloved by the people, they did think him strange. He avoided arguments, or any sort of confrontation. He didn't seek out companions, or visit the neighboring lands and woo their citizens with kind words. He wasn't a warrior, nor a deviant, or even a genuinely kind man. He was simply….Tsugaru. Quiet, calm, and often alone. It was what he was known for, and a fact he well understood. Yes, it could be lonely, having only himself to truly depend on, Often times Tsugaru wished he did have a companion to help ease those feelings. But he was content with his life. Atlantis was prospering, his people were happy, and he….well…..he had his health. That was always important.

A bird chirped overhead, drawing him out of his reverie. Startled, the blond watched it fly away in a flurry of brilliant plumage, his lips set in a vague sort of smile. So often he vanished into his own thoughts; he barely paid it any mind anymore. But that was one of the comforts of this place, his grove. He didn't have to dwell on his unusual qualities. Tsugaru could admire the beauty of the trees, the darkening sky above as night began to creep its way across opalescent blue, and there was no one to argue with him if he chose to stand at the shore for hours, watching water splash from the falls and make ripple after ripple rustle the pool's surface.

Tsugaru smiled just a bit more, moving to stand at the edge of the water. The cool liquid sloshed gently over his sandaled feet, and he leaned down to remove the tooled leather, unwinding the thin strips that acted as laces from around his ankles. They were edged in gold, much like his tunic and belted scarf. Unnecessary gaudiness, but he was a prince. He was expected to wear such finery.

"Mm…" setting the shoes aside without a care, he rose back up and sighed at the feeling of cool liquid washing over his toes, only to nearly go stumbling back on the slick rocks. There was someone out there in the water!

Just by the waterfall, waist deep in the pool and soaked to the bone, a figure stood silently, their back turned towards Tsugaru. He frowned and crept closer to the shoreline, deciding to take in the invader of his grove. Quickly enough, he was surprised to see how utterly…unique they appeared. So…un-Atlantean. His people were tall, with skin that ranged from gold to deep umber. Most were muscled, and all had broader frames capable of withstanding a great deal of strength. This person-they were much smaller than any of his people, and possessed thin shoulders, long arms, and a waist so tiny, Tsugaru thought his hands could span it and still leave room. Quite a feminine trait, but with their back turned, it was impossible to see the figure's face and discern if it was male or female.

Curious, he kept quiet, wary of the stranger, and decided to peruse them further before attempting any possible confrontation. It was unwise to face a potential ally or enemy without first knowing crucial details about them. Gender certainly seemed like a wonderful place to start, so Tsugaru turned his attention to the person's clothes in hopes of discerning a hint from that, only to feel frustration instead. They were as androgynous as their owner. Dressed in a fabric that was a sheer, lightly woven material much more airy than his own rich robes, its color transitioned from ivory to hyacinth and hung off those fragile looking shoulders, baring the entirety of a slender spine. The folds of the cloth continued on and draped loose all the way down to the curve of small buttocks, which disappeared beneath the water….oddly enough, to the blond's annoyance. There were a few varying layers of the fabric, each dyed a slightly different shade, but they flowed together in a way that made it all seem seamless. Like the petal of a rose, or the deep slashes of color within a crystal.

All in all, it was a strange piece of clothing, neither masculine nor feminine. The garment was beautiful though, and while it should've been more appropriate for a matured frame, it suited the figure well, casting them into an innocent, almost angelic light. And it made a great compliment to the creature's flesh, so easily bared by the swathed silk.

Creamy as buttermilk, they had a complexion that was a shade lighter than peach, with the softest hint of snowberry. There were spots along their wrists and shoulder blades that seemed…almost pearlescent. Like the flesh had been sprinkled with moon dust; it sparkled each time they moved. The mirage was aided by the waterfall, continuously soaking his stranger from head to toe. In the form of droplets, water collected like diamonds and mingled with the tiny pearls and pink rosebuds that shone in the rich raven silk of the stranger's hair, which hung down the back of a long, swan like neck. The strands were cut short, and again Tsugaru couldn't help but compare the stranger to his Atlantean brethren. No one wore their hair in such a manner in Atlantis. His was the shortest of anyone's. But he found himself admiring the cut of those black locks, tracing them to and fro as they feathered out into the air and swept over tiny, delicate lobes, which had miniature green gems pierced into the flesh all the way up to the tops of his ears. These looked oddly strange, and he watched that tiny body shift in the water, turning every so slightly to the side. From the new angle, Tsugaru could see what unusual feature had so caught his eye, and he took in a soft breath, suddenly desperate not to disturb them.

The ears…..they had pointed tips.

'It's a nymph,' he murmured to himself, as if needing to validate the words. There was no other possibility though. No human could possess such ears, or a body that was so tiny, so…perfect. Only a true godchild, fleshed by the Gods themselves and placed on the earth to wander and explore, could be so utterly entrancing. Tsugaru's heart thrummed wildly in his chest, and he gasped, quickly palming his mouth to hide the sound. Yet it didn't still the deep staccato inside, nor the bloom of happiness that unfurled in his stomach in the form of gentle heat. This feeling he was having-such attraction wasn't natural. He wasn't surprised though. It was common knowledge to the Atlanteans that out of all the godchildren, the nymphs were one of the Gods' favored creations. They possessed beauty, grace, and a thrall that called to humans and mythical alike. No one could deny them, save other nymphs.

Tsugaru was no exception. His body ached at the sight of this tiny figure standing in his pool, his sacred place, but it wasn't unpleasant. Not at all. He wanted to take that stranger into his arms. Hold them, caress his hands down those slender hips and pry that silk away. See if that pearled skin was present all over. He longed to touch that soft looking hair, play with the pearls and flowers strung through the inky strands, touch each and every bump of the figure's gently arched spine and follow it down that beautiful back, so creamy and-

Ears gave a little twitch, and the nymph suddenly turned to face him. Both went shock still as their gazes met, Tsugaru's heart loud and pounding like a dancer's drum inside his chest. He did everything he could not to blink, so that he might continue staring into the nymph's eyes. They were a shade of pink that was unbelievably…vivid. So rich and luminescent; he knew nothing like it had ever existed in the human world. Even a kingdom like Atlantis, famous for its beauties and remarkable treasures, had never been home to such a color. The nymph's irises were a pink like you would see in the fading dawn, or the harkening of twilight. Not one shade, but dozens, some containing hues of purple and red, others orange and gold. And just like his own, the colors swam together in a playful dance, drawing him in and intoxicating his mind the longer he stared.

"My Gods," Tsugaru whispered. The nymph shivered at his voice, taking a step back. Deeper into the pool….and away from him. "No, please," he held his hand out, as if he could command the nymph to still. But he was no magician, nor was the nymph one of his subjects. He held the true power here. His allure was so powerful, there was no chance of being able to deny it. Intriguing, for Tsugaru had never imagined that a male nymph could command any of the same gender as he. Yet the pool's visitor was most certainly male. Despite his delicate features, the nymph had a masculine quality in the way his cheekbones were shaped, and the slant of his eyes. Such a thing should've deterred the blond, as Tsugaru had never imagined himself caring for any other male, even one as dainty and uncommonly lovely as the small little godchild before him. There was no question of it though. Tsugaru was entranced. His heart and mind told him that almost in sync, each calling for the same thing.

One touch. Perhaps a taste. Whichever that radiant creature would allow. But he had to have one of them. He had to have…him. "Please." Trying again, Tsugaru spread his hands apart in a gesture of peace, noticing the nymph look him over with an expression that seemed half curious, half fearful. The former reigned supreme though; Tsugaru could see it in his light pink eyes. The nymph was just as curious about him as he was. "I'm not going to hurt you." Quiet, his voice even more gentle than normal, the blond took a step forward, naked foot exploring the cool stones of the pool.

Eying him with a soft look on his face, the nymph shook his head. Such a small act, but it was as graceful as a wisp of wind. "I can't…"

Tsugaru could have melted into the water right then and there. That voice…..it was just as beautiful as its owner's face, if not more so. Or perhaps it was a mere personification of it, because only a creature as lovely as he could have a voice that both allured and charmed all who heard it. Like wind chimes blowing in a soft breeze, or the pattering of rain on the cliffs, there was a softness to the nymph's tones, and an innocence that no human could ever have replicated. "Why not," he asked kindly, avoiding taking another step for fear of startling the creature further. Already he could see his pointed ears twitching, and the stiffness in his form that betrayed his instinct to run, fly back into the woods from where he'd certainly come from. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Raspberry eyes glanced towards Tsugaru's outstretched hands, and the nymph relaxed, though not enough to put the Atlantean's heart completely at ease. "You're human." Lashes fluttering, he looked closer and smiled, curling a lock of hair around his finger. "An Atlantean. I saw people like you gathering fruit in the woods. But they weren't so….." he scrunched his nose up, trying to think of what to say. Tsugaru found it completely adorable.

"So what?" He encouraged the nymph to continue, quietly moving a step further into the pool. His visitor didn't seem to notice, and he was ever so thankful for it. He'd hate to startle him.

"…." For a short moment, it looked as if the boy were going to say something else. His smile flickered, wonderment crossing his pale face, but then it came back full force, and the tiny nymph giggled and pointed to Tsugaru, cheeks glowing with a healthy blush of amusement. "So shiny." He carried on after barely a chance to breath, speaking rapidly, and in an awed tone that was oddly refreshing to the blond. "Do all your people wear so much jewelry? I could see the sunlight bouncing off your bracelets even with my back turned!" Twittering like a bird, his smile turned dreamy, and he swished his fingers through the water, body swaying to a song only he seemed to hear. "It was so pretty….like all the colors of the rainbow…."

Vaguely recalling the knowledge he had of nymphs, Tsugaru smiled and took off one of his many ornaments; a bracelet of heavy silver with gold scrollwork. The whole band was studded with bits of polished seashell, harvested from the many shores of their land. There were diamonds too, and a few tiny rubies. In the right light, they almost looked pink. "You like the colors?" Holding it up, Tsugaru tilted the band just right, and a shower of rainbow lights swept across the pond's surface, all of the diamonds glinting like stars. The nymph immediately gasped and cooed, touching where a rainbow hit the water. Just as Tsugaru had predicted he would. After all, nymphs were known for their love of shiny things. It was a guilty pleasure to the otherwise nature drawn creatures, and one that was as amusing as it was endearing.

And perhaps it could be useful as well. While he had no intention of doing anything the creature didn't welcome of his own free will, he would do everything in his power to move things in his favor. "Would you like a closer look?" Tsugaru held out the bracelet, pleased that the boy's eyes followed it like a hawk. "I bet you've never seen anything like it before."

"No…..I haven't," the nymph murmured, reaching out. His fingers were long, slender, and they dripped with water that glinted in the dying light of day. "But-" they curled back into his palm, eyes shooting up to Tsugaru's face. They were narrow with curiosity, and just the softest hint of fear. "I shouldn't….it's yours. And you, well," he bit his lip. Strange, but he almost looked worried, as if he might offend the Atlantean. "You're a human…..it's not safe."

Not….safe? Tsugaru frowned, trying to understand what the nymph meant. But it really didn't take much thought. It was well known that many nymphs had had problems with humans in the past, considering that some weren't as peaceful with the godchildren as they could be. In fact, Tsugaru knew that many humans mistreated mythical creatures, especially nymphs. They were sexual beings, ones that drew attention with their allure and caused all sorts of lustful thoughts. He was certainly thinking some of his own. Unlike those ruffians though, he would never dream of taking anyone, human or mythical alike, without their express permission.

….he wanted this nymph's permission. Craved it even.

"Please, listen to me." Tsugaru kept holding out the bracelet, schooling his face into a look that had often endeared children to him in the past. It made his handsome features soften, and he looked far younger than his actual years. "I swear on my Atlantean blood that I won't do anything to you. You have my word." Offering up a tiny smile, he cupped the jewelry in his palm and breached the distance between them a little bit more. If he tried, he could reach out and brush the nymph's robe. He wouldn't though. He wanted the beauty to come to him. "Come…."

Hesitating a moment, the nymph looked from him to the bracelet, lingering on the jewelry as the light caught it again, rainbow flecks dusting Tsugaru's fingers and the water below. The beauty proved too much, and he reached out to touch the gold scrollwork around the bracelet's rim. Tsugaru said nothing, making the brunette smile, and he snatched it from him so fast that it became a mere blur of metal and gems. "Ooh…." awed, the nymph stroked each little jewel as if it were a tender rosebud, or a newborn kitten, using only the pad of his finger. "It's so pretty! It's like you took the rainbow and put it in all the gems!"

That was such an innocent profession. Tsugaru was sure he'd never heard such honesty, save maybe from his brothers. It made his stomach flutter in a strange manner, but it was a comforting sensation, and one he could easily embrace, were he given the chance. "Have you never seen a gemstone before?" He chuckled, watching the boy turn the bracelet every which way in an effort to see more of the rainbow lights.

"Oh yes! But nothing like these." His voice practically dripped with wonder. "We make our decorations out of shell and pearl mostly." There was no question as to who the we was, but it did make the Atlantean curious. Did the nymph live in a community? Did he reside only with his family, or dwell on his own, traveling from place to place? There was so little he and his people knew about nymphs and their fellow godchildren. Tsugaru had been blessed with a vast education on what was known on the mythical beings and their history, yet even with the finest scholars as his tutors, it was a limited knowledge. A shame, yet the fact of the matter was that they knew little, and what was known barely grazed the surface of the intellect once shared across Atlantis, in the days of old. In those times, there had been trade connections between the Atlanteans and the mythicals, but that was hundreds of years ago. Now the two races were as far apart as if the gods had placed an ocean between them.

With that in mind, it seemed wise to learn as much from the nymph before him as humanely possible. "I…..don't suppose you've ever traded for any gemstones then?" Tsugaru smiled, showing enough courtesy to seem curious, yet with humility. He didn't want to see pompous.

A bright smile on his lips, the nymph slid the bracelet onto his own wrist, giggling when it dwarfed it by a good few inches. "Oh! Well, nymphs clans trade with one another, but I've never seen stones like these." To make up for the excess space between his wrist and the bangle, he pushed it higher up his arm, effectively turning the piece of jewelry into an armband. The new position caused a few splashes of water to dust the gold and gems, and Tsugaru made to brush them off.

"I can't say I'm surprised to hear it. We Atlanteans are the prime users of these sort of gems. In fact, we're the main race to mine them as well." Tracing the outline of a brilliant, though small, ruby, he smiled at the young nymph. It was returned, and Tsugaru felt his heart swell with the sort of affection he usually reserved for his brothers. Of course, he did love his people, but true love was something close. Personal. It made him question whether it was truly thrall that he felt for this creature, and thrall alone, or something more. "…..may I ask you something?" Careful to keep his acts light, airy, he drew his hand up the smaller boy's arm, feeling that deliciously silky flesh and tracing the pearl-dust patterns there. "What's your name, little nymph?" He was quick to catch the uncertainty as it flashed through magenta eyes, and he added, "I'll share mine as well, if you'd like."

The nymph didn't seem to mind Tsugaru touching him, though he shivered ever so softly. "….that's fair," he murmured, looking at the pool, then returning his gaze to Tsugaru, pink orbs shining. "My name is Psyche."

Psyche. Tsugaru adored the very sound of it. Graceful, dainty. Much like the brunette himself. "It's a beautiful name," he complimented, enjoying the small blush and smile Psyche offered as a response. "Mine is Tsugaru." Lowering his hand, he offered it out, palm up, golden skin glimmering in the faded sunlight. "I'm the second Prince of Atlantis."

All at once, Psyche's awe returned full force. "…Prince?" Gasping, he drew back with such a start that water sloshed around their knees, speckling his tunic with tiny, rather transparent dots. "O-oh…..the prince! You mean that those people I saw…they're yours? You rule them?!" Psyche didn't give him proper time to respond to his questions, launching into a slew of others with a passion and interest that nearly made Tsugaru's head spin. "What is your kingdom like? Are you the only prince? Do you have clans, like my people? What do you eat? Does everyone wear jewelry like this in your kingdom? How do you stand such stuffy robes?" He giggled after the last question, pinching the blond's sleeve. The blue silk fluttered, parted, and Tsugaru felt a brush as soft as satin on his forearm. He could've died happy, right then and there.

"So many questions! I'm amazed a little thing like you can be so full of them," he replied, a teasing lilt in his voice. Rather than offend, as it might've another, the nymph smiled and gave that tinkling laugh again. Tsugaru was thankful for this, smiling back, and he took Psyche's wrist in a gentle hold. Not meant to trap, but merely lead, he drew him over to a small outcrop of rocks overlooking the pool. "Take a seat. I'll gladly answer any questions you have." Smoothing his robes out, Tsugaru kneeled on a polished stone. "I've always admired an inquisitive nature. And yours seems to be exceptionally….healthy." Waiting till Psyche had pulled himself up onto the slab, he was momentarily distracted by the graceful line of his pale, snowy legs, but he covered it with a small cough, both disappointed and pleased when the nymph sat down. "…perhaps, ah…in return…?"

Psyche cocked his head, ears twitching. "In return?"

Tsugaru cleared his throat. How could such a small act be so incomparably adorable? "Ah-yes. In return, I hope you'll tell me a little more about yourself?" Feigning casualty, he added, "curiosity, of course. So little is known about your race. I'll be lucky if I ever meet another godchild as-accommodating and lovely to speak to such as yourself, so it seems prudent to learn as much as I can from you. But only what you're willing to share. I wouldn't dream of pressing you for any knowledge that might be forbidden, or sacred."

That all came as a surprise to the younger boy. "Ah. Well…" Psyche fiddled with the hem of his robe, blushing slightly. The color was bewitching; just the softest shade of peach on cream. "I guess that's alright….I take it your people don't know a lot about me-us…ne?" Peeking up at the blond through his bangs, raspberry orbs shimmered, colored with intrigue. Any trace of his earlier discomfort was quickly vanishing, leaving behind a happy, eager nature in its place. This was comforting to the Atlantean, as Tsugaru had no wish for the brunette to take off, abandon him. Not when things were going so well. "That's why you're curious?"

"….that's right. You, the godchildren, are quite a mystery to us now." A thought that saddened him, but now was the time for redemption. "I hope it won't remain so forever." Tsugaru saw Psyche's sheepish look, and he hastily continued. "Now, on to your questions." He held up a digit, praying the smaller boy would be patient with him. He could only answer one question at a time, after all. "Those people you saw in the forest are mine, so to speak. They're my subjects. Although, they're more so my brother's. He's the king." Smiling, he held up another finger. Psyche looked positively fascinated already. And he looked ready to burst with more questions. "My kingdom is….vast. Fruitful. Peaceful as well, but like any other we've had our troubles in the past." He paused, thankful that he wasn't interrupted before he could continue. It was strange. He'd never had to really explain his role and lifestyle to anyone before. "We don't have clans, but some of the people do live in the mountains beyond the river. They're under my jurisdiction, granted to me by my brother." Tsugaru saw the question on Psyche's lips, and he beat him to the punch. "I have two. My eldest brother is the king. The youngest….is a handful."

"Oh….." Psyche nodded, smiling. "I get it. So even though your brother's king, you still help rule? Kinda like a clan leadership, but with more people?"

Such a simplistic way of putting it. It was almost childlike, save for the wisdom that hung heavy behind his words. "You could say that. But I doubt you want a heavy discussion on politics. You have other questions." The problem was remembering them all. Racking his brain, Tsugaru smiled at the nymph and patted his knee. "We eat fish, fruits, some meats and cheeses. Things we can harvest from the fields and our livestock. But fishing is one of our bigger ventures. We live near the ocean, so bounty is plentiful." In fact, they were well known for being the best fishers in all the land. They could sail the seas in their gilded ships with an ease that made the countries from afar jealous. It was one of their biggest means of trade too. Everyone wanted the delicious rainbow fish and fatty, eel like animals that tasted similar to the wild birds of the far north.

Nodding at his explanation, the brunette fingered a strand of flowers in his hair. They gave off a delightfully sweet scent, and Tsugaru breathed it in with a small sigh. "That does make sense….but what about the clothes?" Psyche tapped the bracelet on his arm. "And the jewelry! Do you trade for it? You said you mined the gems yourselves, but I know gold's hard to come by." Blushing, he traced one of the small rubies. "I've only seen it once before…."

Tsugaru had to yank his eyes away from the seemingly harmless act. "We mine some of the gold. There's much that we trade for though. A land to the west of us is laden with it. We're allies, and in exchange for a ration of our fish and vegetables, they give us gold, silver. Some copper too." He took Psyche's hand, facing his startled look with a smile. "We also trade fabrics. In exchange for silks, satins, we offer our wools and muslins. Some cotton too. Feel this," he shook his sleeve, which was made of a combination of a dyed silk and muslin backing. "That soft underside? That's what we make."

"And the top?" Psyche stroked the blue fabric. "It's silk! Like what I'm wearing!" His pink eyes shone with happiness, and his grin seemed to bloom even brighter than before. "I get it….you wear these kind of clothes because they're cool! The cloth lets in air, but the draping traps it in." He giggled. "I guess you humans do need some relief from the hot sun. Nymphs don't really feel the heat and cold the same way you do."

"…..I suppose you're right. Humans are more sensitive." Taking special care to not look too hard at the glimmering splotches on Psyche's arms, Tsugaru coughed behind his hand. "I'd always heard that the godchildren were lest susceptible to the elements." Wary, he lifted a pale hand into a patch of sunlight, captivated by the way Psyche's flesh resembled raw pearl, fresh from the shell and dotted with oceanic drops. Was it really so immune to the heat and cold that affected his people? He-it looked too fragile. He could hardly believe that this delicate figure kneeling before him could be one of them. A real godchild, created by the old magic. The very idea of it was…exhilarating. Something out of the old wives tales his nursemaid used to tell him, and that were still spoken throughout the kingdom. Too magical to be real life, yet it was. And Tsugaru was falling in love with the feeling it gave him. He was falling in love with-

"Ne, you answered all of my questions. Do you have any?" A small tap brushed Tsugaru's shoulder, and he jolted as the silky fingers touched a bit of bare skin. Warmth seemed to pool at the spot, melting into his body and making his golden lashes flutter. "…..Tsugaru? Are you ok..?"

He broke the hold that seemed to keep him captive under the nymph's spell. Or rather, he temporarily dampened it. He didn't doubt that there would never be any true and complete way to conquer that magical thrall. "I'm fine. It's just…." Tsugaru looked at him, and he could feel his heart flutter at the sight of those cerise colored orbs. "…it's nothing." Building up his courage, he offered the nymph a smile, though his heartbeat was quickly becoming a loud roar in his ears. Every instinct he possessed was telling him to take the boy in his arms and kiss him senseless. Worse yet, his body-it was acting as if he were his brother Delic, not calm, self possessed Tsugaru. He was experiencing feelings that were more than strange to him, yet he understood what they were.

Arousal. Lust. Need. The things of primal beasts, or his brothers. Even the eldest, Shizuo, was known to have his urges. But not him. Not Tsugaru. Such a thing was unheard of! Yet here he was; at his cherished place with the breath of nature and its beauty all around him, and a nymph with hair the color of coal, eyes of pink sapphire, and skin that glowed like moon dust scattered across the sands. He was beauty personified, ethereal as sunbeams at dawn, yet so resilient and strong. He deceived the eye, just as he entranced and allured. Without a doubt, he'd put a spell on him. Or so Tsugaru believed. Nothing else could explain the urges he was having, or the need that compelled him, urged him to just take his hand and brush those feathered locks out of Psyche's face, trace the delicate tips of his ears. Take him back into the water, pin him against the stone and-and…!

Psyche's ears twitched, and his nose scrunched up, as if he were smelling something strange. What, he couldn't imagine. There was nothing but leaves and blossoms surrounding them, and the water. Nothing to catch his attention. "…..Tsugaru," Psyche hesitated, his whole body going tense. Tsugaru recognized the need for flight instantly. He'd seen it in countless wild beasts. "You-your scent…it changed. Now you smell…different. Strange…"

Tsugaru frowned. "Different how?" He touched the nymph's thigh, and a hard shudder rolled down his spine. Such sensitivity…oh no. "Psyche…." he gave him a hard look, full of worry. "What exactly are you smelling on me?"

"I," a long pause descended after the syllable, Psyche glancing out towards the pool. "I…should be going. It's getting late, and it can be dangerous to travel the woods at night. There's satyrs, and some of the elves around here aren't too friendly." He quickly slipped off the outcrop, splashing into the water below and hastening away. "Thank you for the talk, Tsugaru…"

Watching him go was like a knife to the chest. He couldn't leave yet! Not now! They'd barely begun to talk. "Wait! Psyche, please don't!" Before he even knew what he was doing, Tsugaru was jumping into the pool and swimming after him. For all Psyche's speed, he still managed to outrun the sprightly little brunette, and he closed a hand around his forearm, halting him. "Please, forgive me. I don't want you to go yet. I'm sorry for-that, but there's nothing I can do about it. You're simply," exhaling, Tsugaru ran his other hand up Psyche's arm, trying not to look at the flesh that was outlined by rapidly dampening fabric. "You're beautiful. And trust me when I say that what you're smelling…it doesn't happen very often. If ever. I've never felt this way about anyone before." A pleading tone entered his voice. "You're the first one who's ever made me feel so-alive. This is simply a response to that. Nothing more, I swear!"

Whether or not that made any difference, it did stop Psyche's struggling. "But how-how am I making you feel alive? That smell, Tsugaru…you said it hasn't happened before?" Wonderment coated his eyes, but it was quickly dampened by a sense of knowing. "…oh. You like me. You-you really, really like me," he started to tug errantly on a flower in his hair, cheeks glowing pink as newborn rosebuds. "….I've never experienced it myself, but….I've seen it with the satyrs. A-and the sirens, out by the coasts. They use their charms to….attract people to them." Flustered, Psyche shifted in the water, and Tsugaru was unable to resist staring at the damp silk plastered to his clavicles and outlining softly pearled nipples. "Those people-they…they all smelled like you, Tsugaru. But the way they acted…I've never seen anything like it. It was like they had no control! They just laid there, and were…"

"I think I understand." Sparing the obviously mortified nymph from explaining, Tsugaru looked away. "Sirens and satyrs blind mortals with their charms, and seduce them, whether they were willing or not. But that's not what I feel for you….not at all. Psyche, my wits are sound. I'm completely in my right mind. It's simply….." he exhaled, soft and light in the cooling air. "You. There's something about you."

"Me?"

Psyche was so timid now, the blond felt ashamed of himself. "Yes….well, sort of. It's hard to explain. I felt it when I first saw you. Think of it like this. It's as if you exude a special perfume, and its scent was designed to appeal to all of my senses." Tsugaru braved the risk of spooking him and clasped the brunette's upper arm, covering his jeweled armband and stroking the scrollwork with his forefinger. "You're attractive to me in every way. There's nothing about you that doesn't call to me, lure me in. And I admit, I do feel certain….urges when I look at you." A bit of red tinted his cheeks. "I can resist it though. As I said, it's not the same as what you've seen with the sirens, or the satyrs. Their chosen have no choice. Their very will is stolen from them, and they're blinded by lust. My case is entirely different." His thumb slipped over a glittering ruby, and he sighed. "I do want you, Psyche-but I can and will suppress it, for both our sakes."

The tension between them could've easily been cut with a knife. Hardly a sharp one either; one of the simple flat edged blades he used at the castle to spread honey and jam across his breakfast toast would suffice quite easily. Tsugaru was ashamed that his urges had made things so difficult between them. It stilled his hand, which had begun to slip down Psyche's arm. The little nymph noticed, and shuddered, nervously wetting his lips. "So…." his tone was curious, tinted with a breath of shame and hesitancy. "You don't have to feel it? This-allure?"

"…" Tsugaru would've bit his lip, but he didn't want to show how Psyche nervous he was. It could rile him up more. "Well...not exactly. I'll feel it. I simply won't act on it."

He didn't think it was possible for the boy to look any more confused, but he somehow managed it regardless. There was something behind that confusion though. An-understanding, and acknowledgment that seemed far too wise for such a delicate, young looking creature. Psyche was likely hundreds of years older than him though, so it couldn't be too strange. With wisdom came age, and both gleamed bright within his pretty pink amethyst eyes. Something was amiss, known only to him, and it looked as if the nymph had it about solved too. Strange. "….but if you don't act on it, won't it feel weird? Hurt?" Speaking softly, Psyche moved in the water, shifting towards him and closing what little space there was between them. Tsugaru drew in a sharp breath, but Psyche paid it no mind, or simply didn't notice. His gaze was unflinching, pink meshing with melted lazuli, and it spoke more than words likely ever could, if the time was taken to interpret properly. "I don't want you to hurt, Tsugaru…..that's not fair. Not when I caused this."

Caught off guard, the blond shook his head. "No. Psyche, you didn't cause this. It's not something that could be helped, nor prevented. It's simply the way things are. Your nature, and mine. Neither can be blamed." He touched Psyche's waist, right below the crook of his elbow. Tan fingers splayed out across the silken fabric of his robes, squeezing lightly, lest he get any fearful thoughts. Though it was force enough to make the petite male look away. "Please. Don't blame yourself, I beg of you. I'll ignore these feelings. I-"

"I-I don't want you to. Ignore them."

…what?

His entire world seemed to crash to a halt at those words, a feather soft moan pulled from his lips. Were this but his imagination playing tricks on him, Tsugaru would have accepted things willingly, knowing them to be a fantasy, and nothing more. Hearing them for real though-surely it was impossible. "I…..Psyche," he took a step back, feeling the tug of his sodden robes, muslin clinging to damp hips and thighs. "This is a jest, isn't it? You can't…really mean what you're saying."

Psyche shook his head. "I meant it Tsugaru." Wavering for a moment, he touched a slender hand to the blond's chest and smiled, lashes hovering over his gemstone orbs and giving the smallest of flutters. "I….don't want you to suffer because of me. These feelings," he rubbed his thumb across the cool silk fronting of Tsugaru's robes, his smile growing gentle. Persuasive, as only a godchild could be. "If you accept them, then neither one of us will feel rejected or hurt."

Rejected or hurt? "Are you…trying to say that you want my affections?" His hopes rising, Tsugaru covered the smaller hand with his own. "You want me to t-"

"Touch me," Psyche finished. "I want you to touch me." Flushed, he looked at the water, trailing the fingers of his other hand across the rippling surface. "Only if you want to, that is….."

If he wanted to? What a grave understatement. Tsugaru wanted to devour the small brunette, make love to him on the polished rocks and stroke every part of his glittering body, memorizing the curves so he could better fantasize about them in his dreams. For he would fantasize about them. He wouldn't be able to help himself. Every night hereafter, his dreams would echo with that melodious voice, washed in the vision of pale, horizon pink. But if he had this chance...a chance to have him now...

The blond blew a soft sigh between his lips. "Psyche…" he brushed both of his palms down the nymph's shoulders, traveling them over gentle curves and luminescent flesh. "You're so beautiful." A hum rested in his throat, lazy and eager. "How could I not want to touch you?"

Wide eyes turned to his in surprise, and there was only the music of splashing water for a moment, nature's symphony cloaking the minuscule sounds of Psyche's stunned gasp. As surprised as Tsugaru had been in the face of the nymph's words, he seemed even more so, pink soft and glittering with wonder. But no fear. That was what the prince had feared most. Facing the lusts and advances of the strange Atlantean, he'd run away, never to be seen again. Only a vision for the blond's dreams. Yet that seemed to be the last thing on Psyche's mind. "Thank you." Quietly smiling, he shifted in the pool, placing his palms against Tsugaru's chest. "So, if we both want the same things..." pushing up on his toes, Psyche kissed the crook of his mouth, murmuring, "will you touch me, Tsugaru? Please?"

A tender caress of goose bumps trickled down his spine, following the patter of droplets from his hair. There was no way he'd say no to such a request. The very idea was ludicrous. But he savored Psyche's words, touching a palm to his shimmering cheek and wrapping an arm tight around his waist. Following the encouraging squeezes, Psyche reached as far as he could, straining on the very tips of his toes, and still the gap between their heights was enough to make Tsugaru laugh. "You're precious." The blond laced their fingers and reversed their positions, backing Psyche up against the polished rocks. "And you didn't have to ask." Psyche smiled, gasping as he was lifted onto them and pressed down in a dripping mess of silk. Leaning over him, Tsugaru placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek. "There's nothing in the world that I desire more."

"Nothing?" The nymph mimicked him, but with his fingertips. Swirling each snowy pad over his throat and shoulders, running them across what golden skin he could, he crooned. "You don't want anything else?"

Water glinted on his dark lashes, and Tsugaru wiped at the iridescent beads, his hand gently clasping Psyche's nape. He could feel his pulse beating against his palm. It was as fast as hummingbird wings, and it grew only quicker when the blond lifted his head up, their faces a mere breath from each other. "You're more than enough to satiate me," he purred, tasting Psyche's mouth with his own. Their lips fit together perfectly, warm and wet and sparking a deep fire in Tsugaru's loins. Oh yes...the little brunette was more than enough for him.

Shifting beneath him, the nymph giggled. He didn't seem afraid anymore, or even wary. Instead, all Tsugaru could see upon admiring him was a playful, innocent glee, the brilliant pink of his irises reflecting the sun. And the caress of his digits down Tsugaru's arms, swerving across the silk with lazy intent. The blond sighed, pushing closer. He wasn't sure where the lustful thoughts in his head were coming from, but the temptation to give in was great. If this-desperate need was what his brother constantly felt, then he might better understand his persistent trips to the harems. Except Delic had no care for whom he laid with, or when. Tsugaru did.

Rock was slick and unrelentingly hard against his knee, so he shifted his weight, stretching out beside the petite brunette and feeling the soaked fabric of his robes weigh around his legs. Psyche's were soaked through as well, save for the very top of the sheer fabric, gathered at his shoulders and clasped with leaves and polished stones. Staring at the dainty limbs splayed before him, Tsugaru moaned through his teeth. What had he done to deserve this delight? Such a rare, beautiful gift, and it was for him alone. And to think, he may have avoided this entire encounter, had be but stayed within the palace's confines, not ventured to his grove. The thought sickened him. He much preferred this outcome, and was happy to show his content, touching the curve of Psyche's hip and brushing his thumb over damp cloth.

"Considering what you said," he thoughtfully traced where the faintest glimmer shone through. "Does that give me free reign?" He didn't want to impose on the nymph, when he was lucky just to have him here.

"Free reign?" Psyche giggled, shimmying farther up the rocks. The blossoms in his hair fanned out in every direction, mimicking the scenery around them. A shimmer of pink, white, and sun flecked green. "Free reign for what, Tsugaru? I already said you could touch me~!" Reaching for his hand, Psyche placed it on his lower calf and made Tsugaru caress the skin there. "Ne, I'm not going to run away," his lips curved with a gentle smile. "It's ok…"

As his hand was guided lower, gliding across a thin ankle, Tsugaru closed his eyes. Savoring the flesh beneath his, and its mythical texture. "To think, earlier I was comforting you. Now here you are, encouraging me." He could hardly complain. Sighing, he stroked a ridge near Psyche's heel, following a raised swirl that flowed across the entirety of his small foot. Then came a surprise. Tsugaru hadn't noticed before, when they were in the water, but there were delicate vines wrapped around the nymph's body, originating at his feet and traveling higher, higher, until they vanished beneath the hem of his robes. They even encircled his arms, acting as a chameleon amongst the glittering patches of whiter flesh. He could only see the vines if he turned his head just right. The sunlight hid them as well as a diamond thrown to the stars. Unusual.

Unknowing of the surprised look in Psyche's eyes, Tsugaru traced a vine up the length of his calf and knee, stopping only when damp silks barred his path. He eagerly wished to see how many more there were, and if they encompassed all of the dainty form beside him. "Interesting," he murmured, truly fascinated with the revelation. "It's as if a plant took root and used your body as its trellis. Your vines. They are as much a part of you as your hair, or nails…" humming, the blond sat back and smiled at his companion. "I've never seen anything quite like it."

"Thank you." Hesitation flickered across the other's face. "You...you don't mind them, do you?" Pale cheeks slowly started to burn with the rosiest of flushes, and Psyche tangled a lock of hair around his finger, catching one of the swinging blooms with it and casting petals over his brow. It seemed to be a nervous tick, this act. Tsugaru thought it precious. "I'm sorry. I should've mentioned sooner-being a nymph, I just…I thought it was implied." Psyche made to shift away, legs curling towards his chest. He seemed truthfully embarrassed, or fearful. But of what? Tsugaru thought his anomaly no more strange than his own tan skin, or multihued irises. And it was certainly not unattractive. He saw the vines as just another feature that made the little brunette all the more stunning. If Psyche believed otherwise…well then, he would have to change his mind.

"They caught me by surprise, I admit." Tsugaru pulled the nymph close. "But I don't mind them at all, Psyche." Grasping his leg below the knee, his fingertips followed the swirls of patterned white vines, each one shimmering as if studded with powdered shell. "In fact," he bent close and pressed a kiss to Psyche's lower lip, feeling it part from its brother with a tremble. "I think they're beautiful. As are you." As he kissed away any potential objections, he brushed his thumb under the nymph's robe, intrigued at how the vines could appear almost invisible, yet feel so cool and prickle his skin. Entirely new sensations. He savored them, and made note of their heritage.

There was a time and place to ponder such things though. Psyche had given him leave to explore, touch where he pleased. His vines may have caused a small hesitation, but now that he knew they existed, and were part of the wonder to be found, Tsugaru was yearning to take full advantage of the godchild's offer. And he would, starting now. "If it's alright, there's something I'd like to do." Keeping his hand on a petite forearm, Tsugaru tongued peachy lips and hooked a digit under the sodden silks at Psyche's shoulder, jewels flashing in their clasps. He wanted to see all that he could. Psyche's silks were tantalizing, but his petal skin more so. If he could just get this robe off….

Confusion flickering in rose eyes, Psyche glanced at his hand. "….please." He covered golden knuckles with his fingers and encouraged the silk down his shoulder. It whispered, trying to cling. Psyche peeled at the fabric, and the bundled straps slowly resumed their descent down his arm, caught in a grip of white and gold. With each inch of newly exposed flesh, Tsugaru sucked in a breath, staring at those opal patterns marking lithe limbs and absently moving closer to the brunette. As much as he loved having Psyche touch him, even the slightest brush was distracting. Watching him strip while controlling his own fingers might very well end him.

"No." He caught Psyche before he could sit up and pull the robe completely off, gently pushing him back onto the rock. "Let me….."

He was not a prince here, and his ordains were no more than pleaded requests. Tsugaru wasn't used to not wielding power. It had been his since his birth, as a prince of Atlantis, which none could take away. Yet he never wanted to order anything of Psyche. If given leave, he would gladly prostrate himself before the male, begging for every touch and kiss, or stroke of palms down his thighs. So he softened his voice, commanding nothing. Merely asking. "Please…."

Psyche, to his utter relief, seemed to understand his intentions. He rolled his shoulders up and purred as Tsugaru unclasped the silks of his robe, lashes drooping, shadowing his vision. "Tsugaru…" the silks fell lower, and lower, matching the heady dip of his eyelids. Tsugaru met the pale pink before they fell fully closed, and palmed a ridged calf, damp fabrics freed completely and gently tossed aside. He was naked. Truly. As bare as nature herself, with only the soft dressings of flowers and pearls to shroud him. And they didn't hide much. Every inch of the nymph's lush body was unveiled, waiting for exploration. The prince was all too sure his patient nature would come in handy now that he most needed it.

"You tempt me. But I want to know you better, Psyche, before we go any further." Watching the nymph's ears twitch as a cool breeze dusked his flesh, Tsugaru covered a pale knee, gliding his thumb slowly up the swell of his inner thigh. Like any other male, though he hesitated to consider Psyche in such a manner, he had flesh that lay between his legs. Currently, it was limp, as soft as the rest of him. Two whorls of opal framed the slight thatch of hair and pale skin it extended from, and the blond stroked one of them, letting his touch wander up a narrow chest. "By the Gods…." Tsugaru bent over the smaller male, kissing his lips. "With every new patch of flesh, I find more and more that I wish to touch. Explore."

Whether it was cold on the rocks, or he was simply embarrassed, the nymph shivered with a sprightly blush. "And…will you, Tsugaru? Explore?"

A laugh tickled his navel. "Didn't I already promise to do so? Nothing could stop me now." Not even the Gods themselves. Closer and closer he leaned towards Psyche, until they were but inches apart, the heat of his chest and breath warming pale skin. His palm and fingers danced between them, gentle, never slowing in their travels across the boy's limbs, which shifted on the stone, trembling. Surely he wasn't nervous? Though it would make sense. Psyche was such a skittish creature. Tsugaru marveled that he'd been willing to stay this long, willing now to give him the leisure of admiring his form. It was luscious, pleasing. So beautiful. And its exposure to him made everything appear far grander. What could he do, to return this favor? "Psyche," Tsugaru crooned, cupping his flustered face. "I want to please you. Tell me, what would make you happy?" The fingers of his other hand stroked Psyche's upper arm, the gems and gold encasing it. "Anything you desire…..it's yours."

Questions gleamed in magenta eyes, and they yearned for fulfillment. Staring up into pools of cerulean, the brightest sea's forgotten twin, Psyche lifted a hand and touched Tsugaru's throat. "…You feel different," it drooped to rest on a broad shoulder, his fingertips swirling against the warm flesh. "Like velvet…..warm, soft…but hard!" His words were highlighted with a soft giggle, and the blond fought to ignore their potential, future meaning, a stirring between his legs making him shift on one knee.

"You feel different as well. Your skin is silky, cool. As if water had been woven to cloth, then draped over your form. But for these." He tapped a curled vine that rested on Psyche's ribs, surprised when he twitched, lips parted in a single cry. Not a moan-lighter. More delicate. But its meaning was true. Just like any other, there were parts of his little godchild that were more sensitive, and yearned for a lover's caress. Tsugaru smiled. Were that the case, he'd happily comply with their wishes. "If for any moment you feel frightened, tell me." Guiding one arm over his shoulder, he crept down to kiss the spot, catching Psyche's eyes through the weave of gold hanging over his vision. There was no panic there, in those sunset swirls. Curiosity reigned abundant, with a moment's trepidation as the prince kissed his ribs, feeling each one with the tip of his tongue. What a fine nectar it was, this pale skin. He sensed Psyche moving his arm, perhaps to draw him closer, and pinned it instead. He wouldn't be rushed. This was his journey, a song to craft. Its climax was far off still. For now, he would rather hear the budding crescendo as moans left those pert lips, whispers beneath the splash of the falls.

"T-Tsugaru!"

His mouth had barely grazed a snowy hip, but the sounds it called forth were lush. Glancing up, Tsugaru made sure to keep up the spell cast by pink and blue as he moved lower and lower, and farther down still. Between long legs, lips following the whorls as they fanned out across creamy thighs. They ranged from thread like to thicker, unfurling branches, each the width of Psyche's smallest nail. One of these received a wet kiss, broken by his tongue and followed to the tip of its thinnest branch….so very close to limp flesh. As he swept a hand under the nymph's thigh to lift it closer, Tsugaru glimpsed a twitch, flushes turning darker with each passing moment. "You're sensitive. Especially so. Is that a trait of your kind too?"

"Y-Yes. It's an affinity…" his fingers groped uselessly in the balmy air. Psyche moaned, shivering on the damp rock and bumping Tsugaru's hip with his knee. "Ne…Tsugaru. I think I know what would make me happy."

Tsugaru's head perked up. He knew? "Please, tell me. What can I do for you?" He soothed a petite jaw line with his knuckles, rustling the vines and rosebuds threaded through black bangs. "Anything you desire, Psyche. Don't feel ashamed to ask. I won't leave you wanting." And it wasn't an idle promise. The way he felt, with these feelings, he'd be willing to give the nymph his entire kingdom, or the world on a silver platter.

Thankfully, it seemed Psyche's desires were more physically oriented. With a quivering hand, he brought Tsugaru's own to the apex of his thighs, where his flesh was warming, enriched with blood and growing wet at its tip. Tsugaru smiled. Such a human reaction. Oddly adorable too, as the brunette seemed embarrassed about it, but eager, drawing tan fingers down to touch his length. Encompass it. Stroke slowly, though that was more his own doing than Psyche's. "This…I want this, Tsugaru." Psyche mewled. "It's all I want-you, me. Your hands. Your lips," he looked to the blond's mouth, but the way Tsugaru shifted, robes clinging to his damp thighs, it wasn't long before attention drifted. "C-can I see you?" Pouting, the nymph touched the weighty fabric of blue robes, water still dripping from them in iridescent spurts. "You're still dressed!"

Looking down at his lap, the prince lightly took Psyche's hand away and kissed it. "You will, soon enough. Didn't I promise not to leave you wanting?" He staved off an appeal with a kiss to pearl lips, parting legs at the knee and shuffling between. Psyche shivered. Naked and wanting, his body radiated heat, and the contrast to wet fabric was a painful tease. Tsugaru knew he should remove his robes, give the godchild what he so headily wanted. "Not yet." Soothing, he held Psyche's chin and tilted his head back, watching him swallow. Nervous? That wouldn't do. "You want my hands, don't you? And my lips?" Narrow hips were drawn into his lap, held carefully in place. Between those thighs was the flesh he'd had his eyes on since the removal of silks, aroused and flushed a warm pink at the tip. The bead of moisture there was tantalizing, and he smoothed it down Psyche's length with his thumb, pleased at his wanting gasp.

"Mm….T-Tsugaru…."

Ears twitched, first slowly, then in a frantic fashion as Tsugaru caressed him. He felt Psyche wriggling, the vibration of it warming his legs, but he didn't seek to still him. "It's alright," angling his torso towards the nymph's, a forearm braced on cool stone, he held his prick in a grip that was firm, hot, slick from the waterfall and the essence he incited. All the while, those sounds touched his ears. Throaty pleads, damp moans. Psyche's whimpered little squeaks made Tsugaru's blood race in his veins, scalding with his own arousal. One of those noises he swallowed into his own mouth, and Psyche eagerly released ownership, grasping him by the forearm, fingertips scratching at his clothes. How clearly he wanted him, undressed, skin to skin. Their bodies melded, a dynamic harmony of carnal, earthly pleasures. It was tempting enough to make the Atlantean's hand wander, leaving behind a swollen member in favor of the taut little ring that hid between cheeks as white as snow.

As soon as he found it, Psyche gasped. "Tsugaru! N-mnn…" Tsugaru smothered his breathless pleads and rimmed the flesh with his forefinger. He knew what lusts could be borne from touching here, and he applied the lightest bit of pressure. His moistened flesh made things easier, though he wished he had some oil, or even juices to soften the strange sensations. Delic often spoke of the bottles he kept in his dresser, the rich oils that smelled of spice, and sex, perfumed in whatever scent appealed to him that particular night. Tsugaru would barter his crown to have such a bottle. Anything to rid his nymph of the worried look in his eyes, the twinge that afflicted his creamy cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you," he adjusted his palm, barely nudging the hole with his knuckle. Still, Psyche whimpered, and his knees attempted to bridge the gap between, deterred by the body that hulked between them. Tsugaru quickly slowed the touches, worried. "Psyche. Do you still want this?"

"Y-yes!" A zealous plea, strengthened by the grip he held on Tsugaru's garb. There was nothing but truth in his words. "It just….." a blush ripe as strawberries dusked his face, and he looked to his legs, sprawled casually at each side of the blond's hips. "This is new to me. You're new, Tsugaru….ne, I've barely glimpsed an Atlantean before today! It's all so exciting~!"

Exciting, yes. That was certainly a word for it. "Well, I've never met a nymph before. Your kind are rare, Psyche." Touching his enflamed cheek, Tsugaru kissed his nose, the cute dip of his mouth at the corners. "You've given me a gift, just by speaking to me. This," he let his other hand fall from a pale backside, down Psyche's thigh. "This is something different. Far more special. I won't disrespect it." Lower he crept, until he could touch their brows together. A fleeting moment passed where he thought the brunette's flighty instincts would kick in, but he lied soft on the stone slab, staring up at him in awe. It was beautiful. "…..Psyche. If you desire this, as I do, then let me touch you. But only if this is what you want." He found one of the branches that rested beneath Psyche's knee, and traced it tenderly, happy with the resounding shiver he received. "Your pleasure is my own. Whatever you want, we'll do." If it meant ceasing their actions….so be it. Tsugaru would suffer, but having this lovely body in his arms made the most peril of acts seem a sweet dream.

It was a painful moment of silence when the godchild pondered his words, feeling the weighty truth behind them with a touch of his fingers to Tsugaru's lips. He had no reason to believe Psyche would trust him…but, he had before. Why not now? They both yearned for the same things. He could see it in those cerise irises, and in the way milky thighs trembled atop his own. Patience would see him his reward, or so he prayed. "….I think-" starting nervously, palms skimmed down his torso, wandered up to his nape to curl a strand of gold. "No. I know what I want." Psyche tugged the hairs, gentle enough not to hurt. "But is there any way t-to make it not….hurt? I don't…like pain, Tsugaru."

Pain, suffering. Things he would never wish upon him. How to stop it though? Psyche was pure. There was no way to avoid that which was inevitable, and he had to prepare him properly, or else the pain would be all the greater. Tsugaru frowned, petting the boy's cheek. He was anxiously aware of the ache between his legs, how his flesh burned with a need to be surrounded in warmth, caressed in silken walls. Psyche's, specifically. There was no way he would dare harm him though. Unless….. "Your blossoms." He'd noticed their sweet perfume earlier, but now he recognized them for an even greater worth.

"My….flowers?" Psyche confusedly touched one of the pale pink blooms. "What about them, Tsugaru? Is something wrong?" His face fell, dark with worry. "Don't you like them?"

He was unfairly precious. Tsugaru laughed and kissed him softly on the brow. "They're beautiful Psyche, as are you. But, more importantly, I believe I have a way to ease your fears." Taking care not to harm them too badly, he plucked one of the petals, rubbing it between his fingers. Just as he'd suspected. A thin oil was excreted from the petal under duress, and it trickled slowly down his thumb, tinged pink and gold in the setting sun. Psyche looked at it curiously, dabbing at the thin sheen. "It's an oil," Tsugaru explained, seeing the question shape his lips. "We use it in larger quantities in Atlantis, typically as a relaxant. It's not uncommon, but rarely is the oil seen in such a raw state."

"Oh…." sniffing his fingers, a pink tongue flicked out to taste it, and promptly recoiled again with Psyche's grimace. "It doesn't taste that good. How does it work?"

"It soothes the muscles. If enough is used, the oil can numb pain, though only in small quantities. For our intentions, it should be perfect." Plucking a few more of the petals and setting them aside on the flat stone, the blond smiled at his companion, pleased with himself. This way, Psyche wouldn't have to hurt too much. A dull ache, nothing greater. If he was patient, and tender. Tsugaru had little fears about it, but, desiring to soothe the nymph, he trailed an oiled finger down marble skin, cleansing it, and started the removal of his heavy robes. Psyche's pleasure at the sight was clear, but he stayed his hands, watching wide eyed as more and more golden flesh became visible. Tsugaru left his jewelry in place, an exotic contrast of gold leaf and jewels, and tossed his clothes aside. A scrap of blue silk separated his member from the warmed air, patches damp and clinging to him. Not from the water either. He would be lucky if the silk remained for much longer though, judging by the needy way pale fingers clutched at him, trying so very hard to sneak towards his groin.

"Psyche," he chided, catching them in a gentle grasp. Psyche had the indecency to look unabashed, happy even, nudging his thigh with a knee. "I understand your eagerness. Believe me when I say that I desire nothing more than to taste your flesh with my own. But," petals bruised, leaking their oils, Tsugaru caught a slight jaw between his lips and teeth and drew Psyche's head back, slicking his fingers together. "It must wait. You don't want to feel pained, right?"

Quivering with boundless energy, the brunette watched them vanish between his legs. It was subconscious for him to stiffen, but his fears were kissed away as Tsugaru licked the seam of his mouth and spread Psyche's legs apart. Not enough to ache, or cause any discomfort, but certainly enough for a display that bordered on being lewd. There was nothing he couldn't see, from the weeping tip of a petite cock to the smaller, rosy hole beneath. Scrupulous with his touches, he ensured his skin was liberally coated with the oil and rocked his middle finger against the ring. One brief, nerve rattling moment, he feared it wouldn't give. That Psyche would cry, and push him away. He did gasp, but that was after Tsugaru felt flesh cave, and a divine warmth settle around his fingertip. "Psyche.."

His pleasure increased ten fold when Psyche mewled. A simple sound, with the chorus of beauty about them, but it sparked desires he'd wondered in the past if ever would be fulfilled. Now that they had, he was determined to test them, give his body a chance to feel. Enjoy. Love. Tsugaru groaned, working his finger deeper into the body that held it. The fit was snug, and he knew, if only through sense and reason, that he must loosen it before going any further. "Psyche." Calling for his attention in a husky voice, he waited for the nymph to open his eyes. When had they fallen shut? "I want you to watch me, Psyche. I have to be sure this won't harm you." He carefully worked his forefinger into the ring as well, and it sank in with only a touch of resistance. Psyche made a tiny noise of complaint, but Tsugaru refused to let him look away. "Keep your eyes to me, understand?"

"Tsugaru…" wrestling his grip into a nest of gold, Psyche reluctantly did as asked. With his reddened cheeks and lips, the debauched little nymph seemed as if he would much rather be staring at the blackness of his own lids, or the sky above. Not the prince who loomed over him, eclipsing the sun. "I don't,"

But he did. Stroking the velvety texture of inner walls, Tsugaru felt them quiver, stretching ever so slowly and becoming more pliant. It wasn't enough, not yet, but he was known for his patience, as much as his brothers their fury and love for carnal delights. His tendencies seemed far more useful, come now, and the body beneath him a delightful means to test their will. So long as Psyche enjoyed himself. That was what truly mattered to the prince. Psyche's needs, sated, rosebud lips releasing their content, sweetened moans. "Does it pain you at all?" He poised another digit at the ring, and thrust it alongside the other two with a quivered approval, each sucked deep into the tight sheath and drawn free again, their rhythm hot, sticky, milking the sounds from both males.

"Nhh…no," velvety thighs moved wider apart. Urging him closer, and their owner gave a shocked cry when his fingers thrust again, angled ever so slightly upward. Whatever he'd done, the brunette clearly enjoyed, and Tsugaru was yearning for a repeat performance, working them back into the loosened sheath that greedily suckled and clamped down tight. Just as desired, Psyche mewled like a spoiled kitten, going so far as to knead his nails in Tsugaru's biceps and throw his head back in a cry. Tempting minx. "Tsugaruuu…!"

"Patience." His knuckles vanished into the puckered flesh, and he watched the sight in fascination, wondering if the spectacle would taste as lovely as it looked. Psyche alone had the glorious makings of a feast, with skin of milk, and his raspberry eyes, and limbs as soft and delectable as fresh pastries. Now wasn't the time for these thoughts, however. No matter how insatiable the little creature looked, opening for him like a flower craving sunlight. He'd bring him to pleasure, and taste his offerings in a different fashion. One that would sate them both.

If Psyche didn't lure him to ruin first. Which he seemed well inclined to do, with his despairing cries. The tremble in his knees betrayed him too, and how flustered and damp his pale cheeks had grown, living rosebuds beneath the silk. "Please…!" Psyche writhed clear off the stone, pushing at the hand between his legs. "Tsugaru, please~! I can't….I c-can't, I…it's too much…" every inch of him seemed to shake at a flick of Tsugaru's finger, rubbing the spot that seemed so sensitive, firmly pressing to it and refusing to shift away. This was what he should aim for. And the wonders it'd done to the little godchild's member….he wasn't large, but the flesh was stiff and as wet as his own, the pink head jeweled in moisture. The prince wiped a few away and brought them to his lips for a taste, suckling the sweetness away. Psyche gawked, then twitched and began to cry. "You're teasing me! Tsugaru! I need"

He needed completion. Those walls were clamping tight enough for Tsugaru to lose circulation to his digits, and the ache in his cock was doing him few favors. He grit his teeth, slowly pulling the former free and refusing the godchild's anguished complaints, kissing the tears off his face. "Shh. It's alright." Psyche's lips puckered, warm and wet. He'd rid him of that pitiful expression, soon enough. "You're ready now," Tsugaru explained, using a gentle voice with him, rolling tones of smooth and rich honey. Uncertainty flashed through those eyes, like the nymph wasn't sure if he spoke truth, or beguiling falsehoods. That wouldn't do. Picking up his legs and draping them loosely over his shoulders, Tsugaru pressed the matter, showing him just what he had in mind. "Psyche…is this still what you want? If it's not, then you must tell me now. Once we start, I'm not sure if I could," he frowned. "If I'd be able to…."

Psyche assuaged his concerns with a pretty kiss, pulling the scrap of silk from his waist. Wound between golden legs and tucked neatly, it had held his length steady, securely. The firm flesh fell free now into a waiting palm, and nimble fingers stroked its wet body, all the way to the two sacs that throbbed in Psyche's hold. Tsugaru growled, unafraid to let him hear the sound. "You're big." Peeking up, the brunette slowly took his hand away, letting the prince guide them above his head as he righted himself between his thighs, shuddering roughly. "Really big. ….Ne.. will you fit?"

"I will," Tsugaru murmured. Or so he hoped. He gathered as much of the remaining oil he could and slicked himself, pushing his tip to the weakened barrier of Psyche's muscles. Just as before, it seemed a worthless cause. Careful not to press too hard, he softly forced himself through and kissed Psyche's pulse, which jumped and flittered with each grueling, stretching inch. Loosened or not, this was an entirely different arena. And by the Gods, he wouldn't hurt this child. "Breathe…" stroking the hair off his brow, he kissed down a porcelain face and its rosy patches of skin, sensing the give of that soft but firm channel and pressing deeper. To say it was insatiable would be a glorified lie, when he could barely think straight, and keep himself from gathering the nymph into his arms to ravish him senseless. "Psyche…"

His pretty features strained with effort. "It feels weird," Psyche put his arms around the golden body above him, or started to, rather. Tsugaru had his wrists pinned again before he could utter another complaint, and kissed down one of their lengths. Comforting, open mouth kisses, muffling the rock of his hips as he buried himself completely within that tight body. The resounding cry didn't surprise him, but he wished it hadn't been necessary. "H-haa! Tsugaru!" Tears blurred pink irises, shimmering dew at dawn. Beautiful, in its own right, though he longed to will the vision away, and never see it again. Psyche should be happy, laughing or smiling always. Never in pain.

"…Are you alright?" His cock throbbed, begging to thrust. Tsugaru forced his control and kissed each of those pale lids, nuzzling the nymph's ears with his fingers. Psyche mewled, caving to the tenderness as easily as he had before, arms limp on the rock beneath them. Whatever his noises, the Atlantean was going to give him time to adjust, accustom himself to the new sensations Tsugaru knew he had to be experiencing. "Look at me Psyche….tell me. What do you feel?" Shifting his weight atop the brunette, he braced one forearm above his head and stroked his hip comfortingly, noting the twitch of his member, and how wet its slit was. He was still aroused. A good sign. "Psyche? Tell me, please. Does it hurt?" Fear struck his heart. "It's not too late. I can stop, if you'd like…"

The entire world seemed to halt at that moment, as well as his breath. Psyche moved under his hand, clasped the other that Tsugaru offered, but didn't speak. Not for a long while, or perhaps that was only his failed perception of time. Then, a flutter of lashes. Little by little, they lifted, and subsequently unveiled those alluring eyes, still wet with a fog of tears, but shadowed around the pupil with what he immediately recognized as the same desire plunging his body into fire. Psyche wanted him. He was aroused. "Don't." Tsugaru lifted the grip off his arms, and they came to a rest around his neck, leading him to a rosebud mouth and warm, feathery breath, wafting lightly across his ear. "Don't stop…..I don't want you to stop, Tsugaru."

He didn't wish him to-Tsugaru plunged his fingers into dark hair and thrust his tongue past sweet lips, stealing the noises that came from them as his pelvis rocked into the smaller beneath him. What drove him to these actions, this passion, he wasn't sure. But Psyche didn't want him to stop, therefore he wouldn't. Not unless the Gods themselves ripped them apart, and stole the precious nymph back to the woods from which he'd came. Even that, he would fight with till his last breath, which until then gave life to moans and throaty growls, his grip on Psyche's hair forcing wide eyes to the sky above, the snowy arch of his neck bared for the prince's tongue and teeth. Each tiny noise, he felt. Each whimper and sob, Tsugaru tasted, just as his cock tasted the soft flesh of Psyche's body, drawing strings of moisture across his inner thighs when their thrusts pulled him free, then sank him anew into that sheath. It was blissfully hot, a vice of damp velvet, left to dry on aromatic fields. "Beautiful," he groaned.

Psyche moved beneath him with the finesse of a willow branch, flexible and twisting. His legs slid a touch from their perch on golden shoulders, but Tsugaru caught one in the crook of his elbow, dragging his lower half off the ground and changing the angle of his thrusts to rasp what he guessed were sensitive nerves. It made the nymph wail, at least. "T-Tsu…suga-ruuu!" Writhing about, insatiable, his sounds pitched higher and gained a musical quality to the prince's ears. Note after note of vocalized need, and he was only too happy to carry them along, taking Psyche's cock in hand and rubbing the smaller length in time with the pumps of his own. It grew sticky fast, clear fluid splashing their stomachs and thighs. He'd lick Psyche clean later, if he remembered. Clean each of his branches of their sticky sap. Tsugaru wanted no part of this overlooked. Nothing dismissed. Making that body burn with desire was his greatest priority. One he happily embraced, holding a lithe waist and kissing the pale swell of an inner thigh, the precum that collected there vanishing to his tongue's tip.

"That's it…moan for me, Psyche." A wet kiss to his knee, blue orbs rivaling the ocean's greatest tempest. Gathering pale skin into his arms, loving the way that petite body felt, Tsugaru watched Psyche shiver and grip his forearm, warm fingers leaving milky, sweaty imprints. He was lovely, a picture of ethereal magic in tangible form. But he watched the sky, or kept his gaze closed, never meeting the blond's for long. He wanted to change that. "Psyche…." nosing the spot beneath his ear, Tsugaru drew both hands to diminutive features and pulled his member free of its tepid nest, much to the nymph's chagrin. "Open your eyes, little one. Watch me, and I'll give you what you desire." His smile grew into something playful, affectionately teasing. "You felt wonderful around me. Soft, like satin, and warm as a bath. Look quickly, so I may return to these comforts."

Reddening like the sweet innocent he truly was, Psyche shook his head. "Tsugaru's gonna make me break, if I do…" there was heat in his words, a growing passion that rivaled his own. If not surpassing it completely. He was a godchild. Everything Tsugaru felt was twice as palpable to the small nymph, taking control of his body and making those pointed ears twitch back and forth, gems catching the light, the scent of flowers wafting from his hair and teasing Tsugaru's nose. "Please don't…d..don't-I want this to la..aaahh…last!"

He had every intention of ensuring that it did. He was going to draw this out until he had Psyche mewling like a cat and panting his name, squeezing his cock with everything that sheath had to offer. Already, it sucked him dry and milked his taut skin, and Tsugaru groaned the nymph's name, burying his face in the crook of a silken neck. This was everything he'd envisioned it to be, and more. "Hush….I can't deny you your needs." Why would he want to, when Psyche shone like a polished pearl, damp and yearning in his arms. "Spread your legs for me." He kissed a rounded whorl, rubbing his tongue up to the graceful tip. "My weight might cause them to ache, without enough room between. And I crave closeness to you." Closeness he was happily granted, for they spread into a deep V and crossed behind his rump, plunging his length into Psyche's body as he huskily cried.

"Can I….will you g-give me," a warm clench of his own weeping flesh drove him to tears, and he pushed his mouth to the golden throat above him, crystal beads cascading down Tsugaru's meridian. "Haaa! Touch me, please~!" Psyche drove his hips into Tsugaru's in a passionate grind. He understood the gesture, recoiling his own to snap them forward again, even harder than before, the beat of their bodies gyrating swiftly out of his control. But he didn't care. Holding weak knees firmly apart with his palms, Tsugaru took complete control of what he could only think of as lovemaking, accepting the winded kiss pushed upon him in exchange for slippery glides of the tongue rasping the roof of his mouth, and teeth, down the line of his chin.

"Ravenous little thing…. " Psyche moaned his approval, licking the sentiments clean from his lips. The prince only spoke them again, tender things for those ears alone, beautifully whispered into his petal laced locks as the chorus of their slapping limbs grew louder. He longed for this to last forever. Like a story from the old poems of Atlantis, succulent things for those who were only willing to brave the debauchery to finally taste the emotion within. They told tales of woodlings and mortals, dancing to coital drums, the beat matched to the thrusts and grinds of sensitive limbs as a blissful summer sun gleamed overhead. It resonated with him. They'd weaved a poem far more glorious though, Tsugaru thought, covering snowberry lips. Theirs would surpass time and memory, for he'd never forget this moment. This insatiable, stunning moment, with Psyche ready to crumble like powdered snow in his hands and voice his aspirations to the forest and waters, imprinting them forevermore. He'd been graced by the Gods, to have this chance.

"Let it go." Tsugaru milked him, thumb gliding down thickened veins. "I know you want to, Psyche. Let go, and come apart for me. Let me see…."

Quivering like a bow, the brunette braced a forearm against the stone and panted against it. He waited, patiently smiling at Psyche, his completion dangling from a spider thread. Any moment…..all it would take was one eager cry, or shudder of those walls. Only one. And he got to see it the moment glazed eyes managed to peel open and single-mindedly sought his out, their depths drenched in arousal, hot as steam and turning the pink to near red. "…..Ne.." Psyche's lips trembled in the makings of a smile. "….Only if you kiss me first."

His climax came as an amiable surprise. Tsugaru was too busy doing as asked, most enjoyably too; kissing the nymph senseless, the spreading warmth of his milk flowing down strong fingers was but a passing fancy to the luxurious treat of his mouth. He smeared the viscous fluid and thought to taste it, let them both savor its spice in another mesh of tongues and teeth, but his own orgasm was just as surprising, though longer. Drawn out, unlike Psyche's, which had seemed akin to the release of an arrow. One moment, the pretty boy was rubbing against him, encouraging his cock, and the next slow spurts of heat began filling him from the inside. Tsugaru groaned at the feel. His bathing in the waterfalls could never compare to the liquid satin wrapping around him, refreshing and turning his muscles to jelly.

"Gods…." looking to where he vanished in that pulsing cavern, the cheeks of Psyche's backside pink as a lily, he pressed the tips of his fingers into the hole and scissored it open, unable to help being pleased when he came free, along with a string of opaque pearls. Psyche watched too, embarrassed, judging by his shy smile, the way his thighs angled towards each other and rubbed Tsugaru's waist.

"You…." more spilled forth, trailing down. Squealing, he dabbed at the gems, blush rising a few notches. "…..Made a mess, Tsugaru."

The prince wasn't certain he'd heard right. But there was little question about it. Psyche's curious gaze wandering to the splotches of cream on their torsos and legs, exposed on the rim of his puckered hole. Tsugaru burst into laughter, rolling onto his back to stare up at the sherbet sky, laced through with ribbons of midnight blue. "The mess wasn't intentional, Psyche, I promise. It's simply…part of it." He watched pale limbs straighten themselves out, admired how lovely those small opal gems looked against his skin. Psyche alone was a heavenly image though, hair tussled and flushed in the face, his robes in a crumpled mess on the rock beneath him. Hooking his finger in the sodden silk, Tsugaru drew it and the nymph towards him and gestured lightly to the rippling pool. "There's no reason you should be uncomfortable. If I may..?"

Smiles came easily to that face, despite his apparent fatigue, seeping into his eyes like a creeping vine. He moved to the rocky edge and slumped exhaustively onto his back with his legs dangling in the pool, reaching for Tsugaru as the blond leaned over him and cupped a handful of water, splashing it across his thighs. Bit by bit, his essence was washed away, leaving the water to trickle like clear veins down the ridges of his vines. Surprisingly, Tsugaru was disappointed to see his personal touch go. "You seem tired," he crooned. Tilting his chin down, he nuzzled the spot beside Psyche's ear and rubbed away the white on his navel, tracing the small indention of skin. Psyche's giggle made him smile, and he did it again. "Does anything…hurt?"

"No. I ache, a little. But it's not painful." His voice cracked as knuckles rubbed across his puckered muscle, but it was a feather's touch, meant only to cleanse, scooping those pearls from their shell to cast them aside. Pressing his knees together, Psyche started like a timid butterfly, covering the bracelet on his arm and shivering. "M-mmm…..I still don't think I could, again…Tsugaru was too much for me."

"As flattering as that is to hear, another onslaught of pleasure wasn't my intention." Bracing his larger hand over the brunette's, Tsugaru kissed his worries away. After such an exhilarating experience, it would take far more than a scant handful of minutes to rise his cock, and even more for him to pleasure the godchild as he so righteously deserved. Which was exclusively, night and day. Were it possible, he'd even take Psyche to the palace and hide him away in his bedchamber, rubbing down those creamy limbs and sprawling him out not on cool rock, but all the silks Atlantis had to offer.

Psyche's tongue rubbed his lips, light as a skein of chiffon. It called his attention, and he realized the direction his thoughts had taken. Pleasant daydreams, idle fantasies. Nothing more than that. He couldn't take Psyche to the palace. He couldn't even remove him from this grove. Sighing to himself, Tsugaru squeezed a tiny fist, the scrollwork of his bracelet traced beneath a fingertip. If only. He wasn't a greedy man, and as prince, honor had been instilled within him since the day he drew breath. Psyche didn't belong to him. Talking to him was the greatest opportunity Tsugaru could ever have asked for, and the nymph had taken one step further in scenting his desire, letting him rest between his legs. But he couldn't ask for more. To do so would be a grievous slight, an insult to the beautiful moment they'd shared. He couldn't allow that.

Nose crinkling, the tiny male stared up at him and quirked his head. "Tsugaru..?"

There was concern in his coral wells. How could he forget? Psyche was intuitive, seemingly knowing when something was wrong with little effort. If he didn't sense it, he could smell the change. The last thing he wanted was worry on his behalf. "It's fine. I was only thinking." Tsugaru pulled his legs from the water and lifted him to his feet, the slap of their heels on the wet stone lost in the growing chirp of life from the forest. Night was descending upon them, the bands of blue in the sky beginning to sparkle with diamonds and gold. He'd lingered too long. His visits to the waterfall only lasted an hour or so, at best. Rarely longer. By now, his brothers were likely wondering to where he'd gone, if they hadn't sent a search party after him. Being the second eldest had its disadvantages. "The night is closing in upon us," he murmured, gesturing to the tree tops. "Soon, it will be too dark to see."

"Oh…" blushing, Psyche smiled. "I hadn't noticed. You kept me really distracted." Fiddling with the bracelet, gems glinting with fiery red and blue streaks under the setting sun, he glanced to his robes. "If it's getting dark, maybe we should get dressed, ne? You can't see as good in the dark as I can." He flustered. "I mean…I don't think you can?"

Definitely not, in comparison to godchild eyes. "Your concern for me is adorable." Tsugaru lifted his robes, noting the heavy, sodden weight, rivulets of water streaming from the royal blue fabric. Grimacing, he pulled them on and smoothed the cloth down, as best as he could, proudly aware of Psyche's eyes following his every move, drinking in the muscles and strength displayed by the clinging silk. "If we had time," he started, offering the nymph his own. "I'd gladly grant you the same leisure you offered me, and let you peruse my body to your heart's content. You have a powerful curiosity. I hate seeing it go unanswered." Psyche mewed and turned away, but not before he caught another lingering look, irises gleaming with questions. Wonderings. Curiosity, as he'd mentioned. If only that was all there was. Tsugaru had glimpsed something else there too, floating beneath the surface. Sadness. "…..You don't want to go, do you?" He reached out to help drag flimsy silk over those shoulders, across his chest, the folds settling into place against Psyche's thighs. "You're not ready." Warmth made a ball in his stomach, blooming tendrils up to his beating heart. He was the one who'd been given a gift, yet the boy wasn't happy to leave him. If only for a moment longer, he wished to linger. The prince groaned. "Oh Psyche…"

"I know I have to." His shoulder clasp fixed into place, Psyche shivered in his robes, fingertips nervously straightening what remained of his pretty flower buds, their slender leaves. "It's dangerous at night, even for nymphs. I need to….return, and nest until dawn." A heat rose in his face, glossed his voice. "My body's tired."

And rightly so. He was as passionate as the ocean's crashing waves on a golden shore. After the magic they'd weaved, Tsugaru would've been greatly surprised if Psyche wasn't trembling with lethargy, yearning to sleep. He doubted godchildren were exempt from the feelings. Their bodies were unusual, containing old magic granted by the elder Gods, but surely they needed sustenance and rest to survive, just like humans. Just like Atlanteans. "I won't keep you. If anything happened to you because of what we did here, I'd never forgive myself." Earnest, he brushed his palm down Psyche's neck, across his waist as the nymph sucked in a short breath. "Putting you in danger is the last thing I intended. If you must go…" Tsugaru stepped back a few paces, reluctantly staring into his eyes. "I won't stop you."

Clearly, his body screamed for him to do otherwise, demanding he take warm limbs as his own, devour pink lips until they begged only for more. Whispered his name. Psyche knew it, as surely as he knew the Atlantean wanted to kiss him again. "I need to," he took a slow step back, then another, and the sleek waters wrapped around his calves, sloshing gently. It was going to carry him away. Tsugaru held his arms behind his back, for fear he would try to snatch the brunette away, his own wrists bruising in a shaky grip. Was he just going to watch him leave, after the wonders they'd shared? The bliss?

….Yes. Yes, he was. As was right. After all, he wouldn't leave with nothing. Psyche had answered questions his home had asked for hundreds of years. He could change that. Centuries of unknowing, rectified. Tales, proven true! A sensitive smile graced his mouth, and the blond knelt down on the stone to wave farewell to his companion, a glaze of wonder cloaking his sight. The things he could tell his people, his brothers. They journeyed into the fantastical. Nymphs existed, wandered their woods on precious limbs, with flowers woven in their hair. There were centaurs, and sirens! Perhaps the godchildren didn't thrive, but they existed still. They were as much a part of this world as he, and Tsugaru had talked to one of them. Held him in his arms. A soft sigh dusked the air. "Thank you, Psyche. Thank-"

"Don't thank me yet, Tsugaru." Cool hands clasped his face, and the prince was drawn to the level of floating pink orbs, framed behind coal bangs and long, crystalline lashes. "I should be the one thanking you," Psyche giggled at his look of surprise, Tsugaru's undignified sputter. "You showed me how Atlanteans really are. How good people can be. And with you as their prince…" he coyly grazed their lips together, softly speaking. "Maybe I don't have to keep to the woods. Maybe, someday, I'll come visit. Ne?"

"…..I'd love that," Tsugaru croaked, clasping his arm. He'd do that, for him? It seemed unlikely, kind words spoken only to soothe. It was hope though. Psyche was giving him hope. Gods. With such thoughts in mind, he could speak the burning desires coursing through him. The longings. "I…Psyche.."

His chance swiftly vanished in a splash of dove and lily colored robes, water flecking his cheek, perfuming his hair. He looked around, but all he saw was Psyche climbing out of the pool on the other side and waving goodbye before running into the thick jungle, lost to the heady greenery. Kind laughter trailed after him, whispering next to his ears and mingling with the chirps and gurgles of the waterfall. "….Goodbye." Tsugaru's hand fell inch by inch, disheartened, yet…not. Hadn't Psyche come back to say goodbye? He'd cared enough to give him a farewell, and a kiss. Tsugaru could still taste him, succulent as berries plucked fresh from their nestle of emerald. He tasted the sweetness, rubbed it across his bottom lip. The flavor was one he wasn't likely to forget. If it didn't possess his dreams these coming nights, the blond would give his brothers each a priceless gift, and declare their competency over his own.

Left with only the waterfall for company, he fixed his robe sleeves, chuckling at the naked sensation on his wrist. Where there was normally a piece of jewelry shone only bare skin, turned gold under days in the sun. "That was my favorite bracelet." It was in much better hands though. Psyche's joy with the sparkling gems and polished metals was well worth giving it up. And he had something to remember him by. Perhaps it wasn't idle hope, that Psyche would return. Just maybe, the nymph would come visit Atlantis, and he could see him again. Whether or not he did though, nothing would take away the memory of him. The marks he'd left upon the prince's heart were achingly permanent. "I'll never forget you, Psyche." Walking off the pool towards the sandy shore, he cast a loving look towards the trees. Such a tiny thing, but he'd given him something incomprehensible in size. A guileless action, borne from a breathless kiss in paradise. "Thank you….for everything." Tsugaru beamed, then turned and left the grove the same way he'd came, robes fluttering on a soft breeze scented of honey and roses.

Paradise had never seemed more perfect to the quiet prince.


End file.
